Missing Connections
by Emi Lillian Kitsune
Summary: Several one-shots detailing missing Snape-Harry moments... ones I thought were sorely needed. Includes Occlumency memories, Snape picking up Harry, Umbridge's detentions, etc.
1. Occlumency

Note: takes place right after Harry sees darling Sevvie-kins memory in the Pensieve.

"You will not tell anyone what you saw!" Severus snarled, shaking Potter viciously, "Do you understand me?"

"Yes," Potter gasped, backing away, "Of course I w-"

"Then let us continue," spat Snape. He could see the dread in Potter's eyes – the boy knew he was about to be punished… "_Legilimens!_"

Severus was thrown into a raging broil of memories – the Brat-Who-Lived had no mind control. The memory at the forefront of Potter's mind solidified.

_It was a clear spring day, and Potter was walking across a dusty school square, head down. It had rained recently – puddles littered the ground. A fantastically obese whale looked at him and grinned, and Severus was about to flick on to another memory when the whale spoke._

"_All right, Potty?" he said loudly. Severus, suddenly struck by a strange feeling of déjà vu, remained transfixed. He could dimly feel Potter pushing on his mind, but paid him no heed._

_Young Potter's fists clenched and he said quietly, "Leave me alone." A crowd of children were gathering around him in a circle, some sneering and nudging each other and others merely sniggering._

"_Shut up, who told you to say anything?" a rattish boy in the crowd replied nastily, giving Potter a shove. The boy stumbled, and a bystander stuck out her foot. He tripped clumsily and landed in a puddle, but stood up again, face down and hands still clenched tight._

"_Leave me alone," he said a little louder._

"_Don't be like that, Potty," the whale sneered._

"_How did the test go?" the rattish boy asked with false concern._

"_He cheated," another boy replied viciously, "And I told the teacher."_

_Potter's fists clenched tighter and Severus was inwardly impressed at his self control._

"_What's wrong?" the rattish boy crooned, "Oh, poor Potty, no mummy to come defend you? That's too bad. I heard they died in a car accident… because they were _drunk_…"_

_Potter threw himself at the boy, scratching, biting, and kicking for a few seconds before others dragged him off. The rat twisted his arms behind his back so hard it must have hurt, but Potter's face showed only anger and a bit of resignation._

"_Your parents were drunk. Say it," the whale sneered._

"_Your parents are the drunk ones!" Potter burst out. The whale punched him across the face as he stood helpless. At this signal, a few others also jumped in and began wacking him._

"_Hey, Potty!" one cried, "Let's play Harry Hunting!"_

_The brat took off so fast that he almost seemed to disappear, and the boys chased him. Feeling ill, Severus pulled himself out of Potter's mind just as his memory-self was trapped behind a dumpster._

The older Potter was on the floor again, hair over his face.

"It is so nice for the rest of us to know that even the famous Boy-Who-Lived has bad memories," Severus sneered, but his voice lacked the usual nastiness. He was still reeling over the fact that James Potter's son had been beaten and bullied… "You are dismissed."

The boy looked up at him, shocked at the early release, but at Severus' glower he decided to say nothing. As the door swung shut Severus sagged into his chair, suddenly craving a cup of extremely hot black tea.

And the image in Severus' mind as he tried to fall asleep that night was of a bullied little boy who had no angel to rush up and defend him…


	2. Umbridge's Detentions

Found Out

I always thought someone should have found out about darling Harry's detentions with Umbridge. Of course, being me, I had to make Harry get found out by our favorite Potion's Master.

Harry clenched his fist, then hissed as a slash of pain ripped across the back of his hand. The old hag hadn't let him go until a few minutes ago, and now he was treading the corridors after midnight on the way back to Gryffindor Common Room. If Snape caught him, he would be dead, detention or not. That horrible toad… and he _couldn't_ tell anyone. This was a private battle, between him and Umbridge alone. If he told a teacher, that would mean that Umbridge had won.

Meanwhile, a certain infamous Potion's Master was patrolling the hallways, as he currently did when assaulted by his nightly horrors. The lonely, dark atmosphere soothed his thoughts; the occasional catch of a student out after curfew an added bonus. Treading silently, he saw a wand light reflected around the corner of a passage and anticipation tensed within him. Indeed, he was bitter and nasty, but everyone had their pleasures, and this was his. _And if it's a certain Gryffindor Golden Boy, so much the better._

He came around the corner, sneering in satisfaction as he verified the boy's identity. It was Potter, out without his Invisibility Cloak, flaunting rules just as determinedly as his father before him. Severus smirked again – the dunce hadn't noticed him.

"Mr. Potter, out after curfew again?" he purred silkily. The boy looked up, and Severus could almost hear his silent swearing. "Really, you may think that your celebrity status puts you above rules, but that is most certainly not the case."

"Sir, I had detention," the boy interjected, face stony.

"Really?" Severus raised his eyebrows. "A fine excuse… who might be the unlucky professor?"

Harry bit his lip. If he told Snape, he would talk to Umbridge, and possibly find out the true nature of the detentions. If he didn't, Snape would think he was lying.

Severus watched Potter wrestle over his dilemma, and misinterpreted it.

"I thought so. Come to my office, Potter. And before you ask, yes, you will be losing house points, and yes, you will be getting a detention."

Harry opened his mouth to speak, then shut it again, and inadvertently hissed as he clenched his wounded hand again. Hoping to pass it off, he straightened and looked up, but Severus had not overlooked the moment of pain, or its cause.

"Let me see your hand, Mr. Potter." His voice was brusque and cold – they were no longer playing games.

"No, thank you, sir," the infuriating brat shot back, backing away a step. Growling impatiently, Severus reached out, snake-quick, and snatched Potter's hand. He felt his own fists clench as he read the bloody words carved into the boy's skin. _I must not tell lies._ Who would do such a thing? Surely the idiot hadn't done it to himself? But no, he had said he had been in detention… Suddenly all the pieces fell into place, and Severus looked up at Potter, eyes dangerous.

"Which teacher?" he asked flatly, though he already knew. The boy wrenched his hand away, but responded.

"Umbridge," he muttered, ducking his head.

"And you didn't notify anyone?" Severus' voice was incredulous – how had Potter's arrogance overlooked this chance to beg attention?

"It's a detention, sir." The boy's eyes flashed. "What's wrong with it?"

"What's _wrong -?_" Severus spluttered into silence, a very unusual occurrence. He had always thought the boy dim – this proved it.

"Potter," he growled at last, "Do not tell me that you are not aware of what constitutes torture."

"Yes, sir," the boy said quietly, "But it's really not a big deal. It's just a few more nights, then it'll be over and done with."

Severus drew himself up to his full height. "Be that as it may, I must inform the headmaster."

"No!" Potter said, "No, sir, really, don't bother him." Severus glowered down at the brat. Of course he had to tell Dumbledore, unless… He smiled a positively evil grin.

"Very well. I shall make you a deal. I will not tell Dumbledore – if you allow me to deal with Umbridge."

The boy's confused face flicked to glee and then to a smothered grin. "I think that will work out, sir," he said. Severus nodded coldly and swept down the hallway towards a certain toad's office.

"Sir?"

"What is it, Potter?" he growled, not turning."

"Thanks."

_Aww! Aint that sweet. I just wuv Sevvie. He has such a soft spot in my heart._

_Um... okay then, me. You're a weirdo._

_*sigh* you know your life is messed up when the voices in your head call you a weirdo._

_If you want to see any more missing Snape-Harry scenes, submit a review with a suggestion. I will probably be doing Snape Comes to Pick Harry Up From the Dursleys Instead of Hagrid in the near future..._


	3. Picking up Potter Part 1

_It has arrived! I told you I'd write it! Oh, I like this idea muchly!_

_NO! THE PLOT BUNNIES! THEY'VE COME TO EAT MY SOUL!_

Severus Snape hated Albus Dumbledore.

He did. Never mind the headmaster's kindness, or second chances, or understanding… curse Albus, his infernal ideas and his lemon drops to the deepest, darkest pit of hell.

In case you haven't noticed already, Severus was angry.

Albus, in all his brilliance and good intentions, had ordered Severus to pick up the bratty Boy-Who-Most-Unfortunately-Lived from his doting relatives. Severus' face contorted into an even deeper scowl as he remembered.

"_Ah, Severus! Lemon drop?"_

"_Albus," Severus growled, "Do you honestly think I would except? Have I _ever_, in my long career at Hogwarts, eaten one of your lemon drops?"_

_Albus waved an airy hand. "Things may change. Now, I need you to conduct a bit of school business – giving a student their Hogwarts letter and taking them shopping in Diagon Alley."_

_Severus stared incredulously at Albus. After it became apparent that the latter had no intention to break the silence, he spoke in a hushed, tense voice. "Are you _mad?"

"_Really, Severus, it is quite necessary."_

"_But… Minerva! Hagrid! Even Quirrel, for Merlin's sake."_

"_Minerva is currently doing the same for a Ms. Granger, Hagrid has been injured while attempting to raise a Chimera, and we both know that Quirrel cannot be trusted with such an important job."_

_Severus scowled even deeper – the old fool was right, curse him. And he had an obligation, both as Head of Slytherin and debtor to Albus._

"_Fine," he snarled._

"_Excellent! Here, place your hand on this portkey." Severus sighed gloomily and placed one finger delicately on top of the lemon-drop-turned-portkey with an air of touching deceased carrion._

"_Wait, Albus, who am I visiting?" Severus asked quickly._

"_Harry Potter," Albus chuckled, and a blue light whisked Severus away._

Remembering, Severus glowered. That infernal, meddling coot! He knew of his hatred for James Potter, and of other, more delicate reasons for disliking any spawn of his and Lily Evans. Curse him!

Severus came up to a seashore, the locating charm still pointing resolutely outward, to a tiny, dilapidated island, if he wasn't mistaken.

"Muggles," he scoffed, levitating himself easily over the waves. Joining the Death Eaters had been a terrible mistake, but he _had_ learned a few useful tricks. He grimaced as his feet set down on the damp rock – a loathsome, rickety place. What in the world were the muggles doing here? He raised a fisted hand and knocked three times on the rotting door, wishing he could simply barge in, take the boy, go shopping, and leave. But Albus would be upset if the pleasantries were not observed…

There was a shuffling sound from inside the hut, and a stupid voice said dimly, "Where's the cannon?" Stupid Potter. Tiring of standing in the rain – did the muggles have no manners? – he unlocked the door with a flick of his wand and stepped inside. Two muggle boys were immediately visible: a great lard lump on the couch and a scrawny, pitiful thing on the floor. Just like Potter, really, to grow fat and lazy, shunting his cousin off to the floor… his was probably the stupid voice Severus had heard earlier.

"Who's there? I warn you, I'm armed!" The terrified voice drew his attention to two older muggles on the stairs – a loutish man carrying a gun and Lily's sister, Petunia. He grimaced – she had been a nasty, jealous shrew and, judging by her expression, the years had not changed that. Severus ignored them and turned to the fat boy.

"Mr. Harry Potter," he sneered.

"I – I'm not Harry," he stuttered. Severus frowned, and turned his attention to the scrawny whelp on the floor. Now that he looked, the brat did have a certain air of Potter… if Potter had ever been that skinny.

"Who are you?" the boy said very quietly, peering up at him through round, taped glasses. Severus sighed… the boy knew nothing.

"I am Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts."

"Not another word!" the lout with the gun yelled. Severus vanished it easily.

"Whyever not?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. Honestly, the brat's relatives were maddeningly overprotective.

"He's not going!" the muggle spluttered. Severus cast him a disdainful glance and turned back to Potter, who was gaping at him. "What, boy?" he asked sharply.

"How did you do that?" whispered Potter.

"Magic, of course."

"But… magic's not real." Potter's brow furrowed, as though he were honestly confused.

"Yes, it is," Severus snarled, tiring of pointless conversation, "And you are a wizard."

"Not another word!" Petunia shrieked, speaking for the first time.

"What?" the boy said, face shocked.

"Shut up! We swore… when he was dumped on our doorstep, we swore we'd put a stop to that nonsense. With your freak parents, we knew you'd be the same, just as strange… just as abnormal! Off darling, perfect, freakish Lily went to that horrid school and came home every summer, pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats! But with my parents, no, she could do no wrong! Then she met that wastrel Potter, and they got themselves blown up, and we got landed with you."

Potter had turned very white; Severus' mind was churning. Surely Potter had grown up spoiled, but with that rant, it seemed unlikely.

"Blown up?" he stuttered out, "You told me my parents died in a car crash!" Severus froze. How dare these muggles dishonor Lily by lying about her death.

"A car crash?" he said venomously, "A car crash, kill Lily Evans? How dare you. Petunia, she was your sister." His quiet, livid words hit the couple as hard as blows – with each syllable, Petunia flinched.

"But what happened?" Potter asked urgently. Severus looked into green eyes… how unfair, that Potter's whelp would have Lily's eyes.

"I don't know if I am the right person to tell you… but you cannot go off to Hogwarts without knowing." Severus stared into the fire, face pensive. "It begins, I suppose, with a very, very Dark wizard. No one speaks his name… he was called Lord Voldemort." Severus spat the name like a poison. "He grew in power… and then, one day, on Halloween, he turned up at the Potter's house, and…" Severus was lost in bitter recollections of how he had as good as killed Lily, him and that idiot Black… "He killed Lily and James Potter. And then he turned to you. But you survived." He turned to Potter, wanting to blame him for it, but he looked so small and lost that Severus could not find it in him.

"And here, your Hogwarts letter." He held out the manila envelope and, with shaking fingers, Harry Potter took it.

_Yes, this shall be continued! I need way more angst than this to be satisfied… Reviews are nice, but don't feel obligated. I write to get it out of me and to enjoy it, not for the appreciation. Mwa ha ha ha ha! Crazy laugh for no good reason!_


End file.
